


Noisy Neighbors

by Hippivickyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Model!Jensen, OOC for them bc AU!, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, mild anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippivickyx/pseuds/Hippivickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was finding his life a bit repetitive but he didn't want anything to change. That was short lived after he meet Misha at a club he didn't even want to go to. After a one-night-fling, Jensen keeps seeing Misha everywhere and it was driving him up the walls. This wasn't the kind of repetition he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick read through but didn't edit it very well, let me know if i missed a spot. Also, first RPF and it makes me kinda nervous. I made them extremely OOC because of it being an AU. Sorry if its bad, but enjoy.

The sun was bright, too bright. Shouts of demands, along with the additional bright lights, caused a headache to form. Jensen didn't hate his job, but it wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Straighten your legs Jensen, come on." His photographer was being an asshole. He didn't have control over his bow legs, but he can fake it. He let out a sigh and fixed his stance. He was almost done, this shoot will give him double and he won't need to do another until April.  

"Tilt your head, you look so stiff."

You look stiff. He mocked in his head, trying to relax. Just think, you'll be able to get donuts after this. That motivated him enough to finish the shoot with positive shouts.

"Good job, Jensen. Next time, we'll be in the water." His agent said, pointing to the pool. God he wished the shoot was in the pool, he was sweating. It was October and yet felt like a hundred degrees. Luckily it was going to start cooling off. He gave him a nod and started walking towards the small pool house to change.

Finally leaving, he drove to his apartment in a daze, not remembering how he got there. The shoot took a few hours since dawn, he was ready to snooze till the sun went down. He was planning to meet up with Jared for some drinks.

Once at his apartment, he set an alarm and collapsed onto his comfy couch. He only had about two minutes of silence before his upstairs neighbor started making noise. Jensen let out a loud groan. His neighbor always makes so much noise, and they are never the same noise. Once, it sounded like he was sawing wood and building something with hammer and nails. Another sounded like some kind of orgy. Sometimes he thinks the guy is learning tap. Whatever it was, it echoed loud into Jensen's apartment. The only reason he knew it was a dude was because he had heard the guy fall and yell profanity.

Today, he was vacuuming.

Jensen groaned again, taking a pillow and shoving it over his head. He was too tired to care, falling asleep quickly.

\--

Jared met him outside the high end club, feeling funny just awkwardly standing there. He wore jeans and a sweater knowing he will be hot once he's inside, but wasn't planning to stay long. He was able to see Jared cross the small crowd outside, since standing at least three feet taller than a normal height of anyone here. Jared waved and rushed over.

"Sorry I'm late, shall we?"

"Yeah let's get this over with." He shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Golly, sorry for ruining your perfect life by wanting to get you out of the house once in a while." Jared said with a smile on his face. "Come on it's healthy."

They go inside and Jensen shoots for the bar immediately, bumping into someone.

"Sorry." He said, resting a hand over the man's shoulder. The guy turned and smiled up at him. He was stunning.

"Not a problem. I'll let it slide since you're so pretty." He said with a wink and turned to walk away. Jensen stared for a moment, eyes lingering on the man's ass.

"Whatcha staring at?" Jared said in his ear causing him to jump.

"Nothin man. Get me a beer will ya? I'll get us a table." He crosses the room trying not to look for the blue eyed man, but his eyes scanned each face.

He sat down and looked around, then saw that ass. He was leaning over a table with some other man.

"What's got you so distracted?" Jared said, handing him a beer, trying to follow Jensen's sight line.

"Nothin'. How's work been?" He looked down at his beer, not in the mood anymore.

"Fine. Peachy. Just trying to pick up a television job, staying away from movies. Are you plannin' to audition one of these days?"

Jensen caught himself staring again, snapping his head back to Jared.

"No. No, hell no. Not my thing."

"How did your shoot go?" Jared changed the subject quickly.

"Good, find out tomorrow the cut." he smiled and practically chugged his beer.

"Why don't you-"

"Jared Padalecki?" A familiar voice rang. They both turned to find the blue eyed man, Jensen knew he was blushing. He looked down trying to hide it but found himself looking back up as he talked.

"The one and only." Jared wasn't one to push away a fan.

"And it's a pleasure. And who are you?  A famous person I don't know yet?"

"No. Jensen is a model though." Jared smiled that smile towards him. Jensen tried to nod 'no' but stopped when the guy turned to him smiling.

"A model, huh? Knew someone as pretty as you would have to be a model." His smiled grew causing Jensen to blush, thanking how dark it was. "Do you mind if I steal Jensen for a while?"

Before Jensen could reply, Jared smiled and agreed.

"Perfect." He grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him out of the booth. He felt his heart hammer in his chest. He tried to turn back towards Jared, but Jared just had a huge grin on his face and a thumbs up.  

He took Jensen to the upstairs balcony where it was quieter with less people. They sat at a table and Jensen just stared down at the red candle between them.

"I'm Misha by the way." He looked up and saw his smile, causing Jensen to smile back. "So, you're a model?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Clothes."

That caused Misha to laugh. His laugh made him that much better.

"Funny and pretty." he leaned his chin on his propped hands.

"S-so are you." Jensen blurted out. Regretting it immediately, but Misha smiled.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Jensen knew he became wide eyed, and bright red. His mind quickly analyzed and told himself he'd never see Misha again, what would be the consequence? He gave a small nod and watched as Misha bent over the table, and grabbed his sweater, pulling him in sharply.

Their mouths crashed together, and he felt Misha's tongue sliver inside. He tasted like mint gum. He pushed forward, trying to grab back, but the damn table was in the way. Misha quickly fixed that by pulling away from their kiss and circling the table,  practically climbing into his lap and locking their lips.

God, he felt good. Tasted good. Smelt good. It's been a long time since Jensen had done this, he thought he grew out of it.

Misha pulled back and smiled, lips swollen into a beautiful color.

"Would you like to continue in the classy Water Closet?" Misha's eyes scanned over him and when he came back to his face, he frantically nodded.

He climbed off Jensen's lap and wrapped their hands together , pulling him gently along to the bathroom. It was just one stall on the upper level, brightly lit. Misha playfully pushed him in and followed, locking the door.

He could see Misha's eyes went from blue to a shiny black, pupil covering any blue. Jensen was so distracted by his eyes, he didn't see Misha pushing himself into his personal space, kissing again. God, he was a wonderful and talented kisser. Misha pushed him, slamming him against the wall. Misha began kissing his jaw and down his neck.  He could feel the blue eyed man move his hands down the front of his sweater and sliding them under the hem. He hitched a breath, trying to hide a moan.

"Don't hold in those beautiful sounds." He breathed hot into Jensen's ear. He frantically unbuckled Jensen's belt and yanked his pants down. It caused him to gasp, with a long moan following it. Misha slowly bent his knees down, smiling up at him.

Something in his gut said to stop, but of course he didn't listen as Misha pulled his boxers down in a swift motion.

"Pretty down below as well. Struck gold with you, didn't I." Misha laughed, but Jensen barely caught it because Misha wrapped his beautiful hands around his prick and stroked up to the head. He let out a loud long moan, gasping for air.

Misha looked up almost in shock, smiling widely and dipped his head forward. Jensen closed his eyes, digging his nails into the expensive wallpaper, as he felt Misha's hot mouth gulp him down.

He really hadn't done this in a while. He held off as long as he could, but only a minute passed before he was pulling at Misha's dark locks in warning. He pulled off with a sloppy pop, replacing his mouth with his hand. He kept his eyes on Jensen, wiping his glistened mouth with the back of his free hand, then reached out to the counter for tissue. This guy had a clear enough head to think this through?

"Moan again. You sound so pretty." He said into Jensen's ear low. He squeezed Jensen's base pulling the desired breathy moan out of him. He came with stars behind his eyelids, as cliché cheesy it sounded.

Misha was back on him, sucking on his neck as his afterglow faded. Jensen focused enough to use his numb hands to unbuckle Misha's pants and pull it down enough to pull his cock out. It was heavy in his hand as he ran his hand up, rubbing the head with his thumb. Misha was now making joyful noises and became distracted from sucking Jensen's neck. Instead, he breathed hot air over the soon-to-be bruise.

Misha shot his hand down, wrapping his hand around his. Jensen loosened his hand and let Misha use his hand to stroke slowly, he would slide his thumb over the head every time Misha pulled his hand up. He continued to suck on Jensen's throat, trying to finish what he started.

Misha lasted longer than him, Jensen began kissing him softly over his face, kissing his eyelashes, his cheek, the tip of his nose. As Jensen's gut said to stop again, Misha let out a very boisterous moan, coming over Jensen's hand. He used a clean tissue as Misha breathed heavily into his shoulder. Then he realized something.

This whole thing was an awfully affectionate display, despite it happening with a stranger and in a bathroom. He stopped his hand from running up and down the strangers back for comfort and let him go. What was he doing? Misha fixes himself and helps Jensen with his pants and belt. He leaned in and kissed Jensen softly, smiling against the kiss.

"That was fun pretty boy."

The strange feeling melted away as he stared down at him. He kissed back for a long moment, before Misha pushed away.

"I'll leave and you can after a full minute." He reaches for the door, but quickly turned and stole one more kiss before swiftly leaving the restroom.

Jensen locked the door and slumped his forehead against it.

"Ah shit." He should go after him, but it was too late. When he reentered the club, and searched for the blue eyed stranger,  he was gone.

 

\----

His neighbor was at it again. There was loud bumping music along with some kind of thumping as well. Dancing maybe. He didn't care, he was going out. He needed to restock his fridge, and hit the bookstore if he had time before he met with his agent.

After a warm shower, he ran a towel over the foggy mirror and stared at his neck.  Misha, the stranger, was one talented mother fucker. He was able to make a perfect heart shaped hickie. The thought made him ambivalence. He searched his closet for a turtle neck, thanking the weather gods for cold weather starting early. He wanted to flaunt Misha's talented hickie, but his agent would kill him.

As he walked down the stairs he thought he heard a familiar voice in the lobby,  but he turned and didn't recognize anyone. Shrugging, he shoved his hands in his jeans and was off.

At the market, he picked everything out he wanted, before heading to the delivery check out. His apartment building pays for an extra service of having the availability to have groceries delivered to your home. Kind of creepy to give someone permission into his apartment, but he trusted them for the past two years now with no problems.

As he was checking out, he turned to see what kind of commotion began at the regular lines when his heart stopped. Misha was in line with a basket in his hands. He was looking down at a book, and Jensen quickly ducked down behind the flower kiosk near the delivery counter.

"Mr. Ackles? Are you okay sir?" The cashier said. He nodded and quickly handed him a hundred.

"Keep the change." And he rushed out through the closest doors away from Misha.

He practically had a panic attack in his car. Gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He ran his hand under the collar of his turtle neck, feeling the raised bumpy skin. He stared at the exits until he saw him.

He was wearing jeans and a dark plaid shirt, nose still in a book with a bag of his groceries. He watched him get into a Prius, and drive his way. He ducked down, gasping for air he didn't know he needed.

His mind raced as he questioned on what just happened. He was a complete idiot! He had a second chance and blew it! Jensen needed a distraction, so he headed to his favorite place, Kripke's Bookstore.

It was a small used bookstore he'd been going to before he decided to even live in this city. He parked in the back, checking the mirror to make sure his mark was covered before hopping out.

He wandered the small aisle's, enjoying the warm environment, soft music playing from the front. Felicia, a cheerful red head, was restocking shelves behind the checkout counter. He found an old copy of Steinbeck's Grapes of Wrath and found a comfy chair to settle in. He sat next to the back door which was propped open to allow the hot heat mix with the cool weather outside.

"Hiya Misha! What did you bring us this time?" Felicia practically announced in the small bookstore. Jensen's heart might fail him today. He closed his book slowly and leaned forward to see down an aisle that lead to the front counter.

He would recognized that ass anywhere.

He shot to his feet, looking around frantically, before leaving through the back door. The Prius was parked right next to his, he tried to ignore  it, as he pulled out of the parking lot so fast his tires squealed loudly.

Jensen sat outside his agent's office,  staring at the steering wheel. He was surely having an actual panic attack now. He needed to calm down. It was a mere coincidence, and won't happen again.

His own peptalk helped and he got out of his car and walked to his agent's office.

"Jared tells me you're interested in movies now?"

"What? No no. He's lying. And I'm set till April right?"

"Actually, I would like to set a final shoot up this week as your last one for a while. It's an easy one, promise."

"Please tell me scarves are involved." Jensen groaned. His agent gave a questioning expression. He pulled his collar down and looked away as his agent cursed under his breath.

"That's awesome and all but-"

"You said yesterday was my last one for a while." Jensen snapped.

"I understand, its fine, you just won't do it. But in return I ask you to audition for the same television show as Jared. Just an audition."

"Fine, whatever." He stood up and felt like a dick. He wasn't someone to go out and get a hickie, by a stranger no doubt. Especially with his profession. He sighed and turned back. "Sorry. See you next week." And he left.

\--------------------

Jensen prodded at the bruise as he walked up the steps to his apartment lobby. He was tired and ready for a nap. As he crossed the lobby, towards the elevator, he looked up and caught blue with green.

Misha was standing in the elevator with a book and plastic bag.  He stared at Jensen with wide eyes before he tilted his head and furrowed his brow. The elevator closed, cutting their gaze. Jensen raced over and watched the number increase, stopping on 15. The floor above his. He really really really hopes Misha is just visiting someone.

He takes the stairs, like he always does and rushes to his apartment. He fell onto the couch and groaned loudly. He just needed to forget Misha and his stupid, perfect heart shaped hickie. He should go out tonight, but that would ruin his morning plans at the gym. He groaned one last time before dragging himself to his bedroom. He grabbed one of his favorite books to distract him, listening to his neighbor pace upstairs.

\----

The next day Jensen called Jared to come over. He was terrified of leaving his apartment in fear of seeing Misha. Despite trying to distract himself with a book, his mind wandered.

Was Misha on his way to fuck one of his neighbors? Did he make out with Felicia on a daily basis? Was he sucking the grocery clerk in the backroom? Very unrealistic questions, but he made himself madly jealous, causing himself to feel stupid and mad at himself for being jealous for a stranger.

"This is stupid." He stood up and practically threw the book across the room. He marched into his kitchenette and picked up a banana. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to eat. The doorbell rang as he was munching on it.

"Finally, I texted you an hour ago, expected at least a res-" he opened the door and froze. It wasn't Jared.

It was Misha.

"Finally! I've practically gone door to door looking for you since yesterday. Carried around this bible to have an excuse if it wasn't you."

He looked down at the bible in his hands and back up. Jensen felt his throat was closed up, unable to talk. Misha looked down the hall and back at him.

"Can I come in?" All he could do was move over to allow the stranger inside. He closed the door, but kept his eye on Misha. "You have a nice place. Very clean." Misha looked so comfortable in his apartment, like he belonged. His gut turned, he needed to sit down.

"I, uh. I don't know what to say, I thought about what would be the right thing to say every time I went to knock on each door, but I still don't know what to, um-" Misha avoided eye contact, maybe he was being too leering.

"Is there something to say?" Jensen said without his permission.

"Jensen. I, uh." He seemed nervous now, different from when he opened the door.  "What happened that night, I haven't done anything like that, um, before then." He circled Jensen, standing too close. "Have you?"

He just shook his head no and stared at him. He saw a smirk grew on Misha's face.

"So, what happened?"

He shrugged.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt regret that I just, um walked out."

He nodded.

"Please say something."

"What should I say? It was the most romantic blow job I've ever had?"

Misha smiled and looked down, trying to hide a laugh no doubt.

"Not what I expected, but I like it." He took a step back and put his hand out to shake. Jensen looked at the hand and back at Misha. "Let's start from the beginning. Hello, I'm Misha. I own a bookstore and love running."

"Jensen, and I'm an overpaid model." He took Misha's hand and smiled as he shook it. "Wait, you own a bookstore?"

"Yeah, Kripke's."

"And what apartment do you live in?"

"1517. Why?"

"This is 1417. You've lived above me this whole time."

Misha turned red and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope I'm not too noisy."

"You are. You're very noisy." Jensen smiled.

"Well? I'm going to have to fix that." He took a step into Jensen and laid a hand on his neck, right over his mark.

"I agree." He said quietly, dropping his hands to Misha's hips. He pulled him closer and they bumped foreheads.

"We should uh, go slow, if we want this to work." Misha said quietly against his lips. "No more romantic blow jobs in club waterclosets."

"Yeah, slow."

"Go on an actual date."

"A date." Jensen kissed his jaw.

"And no sex till, I don't know, the fifth date?"

"Fifth?" Jensen's voice hitched as he kissed Misha's cheek.

"Alright, maybe the third."

They turned slightly and bumped noses. Jensen smiled and leaned forward, laying a soft kiss onto Misha's lips.

"Can I at least mark you up a bit?" Misha was bright red, causing Jensen to breath an 'ahh' and smile.

"One of your many desires, Kinks?" Jensen leaned back, pulling the collar of his shirt down. "And talent nonetheless." Misha blushed brighter.

"Yes well, you bruise pretty."

"As long as you do it with enough time to heal before a shoot, you'll be fine to do anything you want."

Misha lit up like a christmas tree, smiling ear to ear.

"When's your next shoot?"

"April?"

"Well we better get started then."

Misha practically yanked Jensen's sweater off over his head and pushed him to the couch.

He felt bad for his neighbors below.

  
  



End file.
